epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:MultiSuperVids/MultiSuperVids VS The ERB Wikians
After Dex Raps For Hire That tears it.... REDIS RAPS FOR HIRE! Round One: DexterMaximus BEGIN! I'm back on the blogs, and not a momment too soon! Not two minutes here, and what do I see Dex doin'? He's writing a random dis rap with his "Eminem Style" And when HE rages and gets mad, he wants to be in denial! I'll stand up for myself Dex, from this verbal attack, Kind of an overstatment, but cut me some slack! You're not worthy of an attack, and if you don't believe me, I'd ask your friends what they REALLY think of your raps, so you see, I won't be silenced against this rap, and I won't be away tucked, I only put you and TK as "Best" because your connection idea sucked! And one more thing to say, for the one that got away, Whoever hid behind and told Dex to rap.... PREPARE FOR RHYMING WAR TODAY! That's right ERB Wiki, don't misunderstand what I said, But I need to get all this venting and fighting out of my head! So, consider this a challenge to the WHOLE Wiki if you want, Let's see how long I can last against this onlslaunt of taunts! ''(Seriosuly, put your rap against me in the comments, for ANYONE in the wiki. The feuding and crap all ends here in a SORT OF FUN WAY so nobody ever has to talk about it again. Hopefully I won't use up all of my rapping material here. Hit me with your best raps, don't hold back)'' Round Two: Lasse200 and Tesla Man So let's start this Rap War with the Dane and the Main, This is bound to be the longest battle here ever made! Now Lasse, I had respect for most of you but I got to say, Your obsession with Stofferex is starting to get in the way, Of how I think about you, blaiming me like it's my fault, That The Rival Tourney won't happen after this recent assault, You didn't come on chat much, but all I heard you talk about, Phineus and Ferb, MLP, it made me want to shout out! I may find Bronies odd, but I don't discrimminate, Unless they come to join the fray and add to the hate, Or not, who knows, but my retort IS necissary to itch, And Tesla over there is proof that more than your phone is being a bitch! Look over my Personal Page all you want, you won't say nothing surprising, You wanted to help me, stop me, and give me all this advising, On how I am wrong, and apparently never right! Man, I thought you had my back in this attack and recent fight! But then a certain Noob came to town, and flipped everything around! 'Til you turned YOUR back on me faster than the speed of sound! Learn all in College all you want, at least you got there, Man! But stealing 200 dollars from those DFs exlpoted your master plan! In short Tesla, let's not argue about that to be sure, This is for the anger to come out, so we don't see it anymore! Round Three: Dexter Returns Call me a troll all you want, you should know those wern't my intentions, You coming back and getting pissed about your job SHOWS your inattentions! You didn't read after the first line? Makes your arguement invalild, I gave you the benefit and looked over YOURS, it sounded more like a ballad, We go back and forth, like a long game of Cat and Mouse, But my rhymes will scare you more than that guy shooting at your house! Round Four: ShoopDaKev, AwesomeGamer, and Laboratory Tuxedo Three time's a charm, except when if comes to you guys, The ten year old, the no-life, the other with ties, To Mr. Maximus, that's right it's the disser, He may have beat me in Deathmatch, but I got one more blow to his kisser! Speaking of that, probs to this Laboratory escapee, Giving a fair chance to both Shoop and Me, but that's not the problem, you see, You can't even afford that Tux I bet, let alone to attack Jake, And i'll leave Dex out of the picture now, for Shoop's sake, For deciding to quote this "Blowjob", instead of coming up with something better, Cut you out of the picture now, make this Hydra just a two-header! Moving on to the Gamer, whose raps wern't that pro, My rhymes will stalk and hurt you harder than Masterpo! Copy off Hawk, so we can Heal/Hurt all our friends? Even Meat got tired of your repeitive blog trends! I sure will take shots at you, in fact, i'll take MULTIple, I'm no idiot, and I'm glad to make you an example! Now we come to the finish, my long time fighter, Kevin, I'll make an Acid Rain of disses on you, make sure that you're stressin', Put you in an unnecessary catagory, label it: What's your Deal? WikiComics VS Rap Central, which maker can make this more real? Now I respect coming forward, you could have stayed quiet, So grab your Teddy R. Bear,while walking away, ending this riot. Round Five: LakuitaBro01 Well, we have another up to the plate, the PewDiePie fanboy, Spits a bunch of amateur phrases and expects me to cry? I mean, most of that poor excuse didn't even rhyme! I'd rather drown in my own "talking" then listen to the grind, Of randomness you just said, OR your Game Raps ensuing, One man's "garbage" is this Sis's verbal undoing! Unlike his user- AND his nickname, He's not #1 and puts all the S.W.A.Gers to shame! One more thing I though should be brought to light, You couldn't even bother to copy LAB TUX right! Category:Blog posts